


yo why is future me so sad? (discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bandages, Blood and Injury, Connie Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is tired, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepovers, Steven needs a hug, Time Travel, Trauma, Whump, basically at one point Connie tells an epic tale of Steven vomiting everywhere after getting drunk, idk how to tag first time here, no beta we die like men, oh shit there's more tags oh well this won't be neat but idc anymore, so I accidentally uploaded an unfinished chapters and it got like 20 kudos whoops, this is kinda 50/50 with the angst and fluff ngl lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Connie were both thrown back in time, injured and beat up. An uprising was happening back in their time and after losing way to many lives and being cornered the last thing they could do is go back to save themselves and prevent everything from happening again but they didn’t think they would go so far back...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Everyone, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 39
Kudos: 125





	1. is that really us?

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings will be put if necessary
> 
> orphaning this bc i’m not particularly proud and i think it’s too angsty BUT if you for some reason would wanna talk to me or see anything i draw or smth my twitter is @keenimy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might have read this before bc my dumb ass accidentally posted the unfinished version ones lmao

Waves crashed into the sand and slowly slid back under another wave. It felt like an endless cycles during an unusually powerful storm. Rain hit the windows, water dripping down the glass like tears though Steven and Connie weren’t bothered by it. Cuddling together under a blanket they were rewatching dogcopter. They did it many times before but it felt like it will never get old so they cherished this moment together over and over again. Although the rain was heavy and thunder’s low rumble could be heard in the distance the at atmosphere in the crystal temple was light while the kids laughed at yet another silly joke in the movie.

“Oh, man! This will never fail to make me laugh!” Steven chuckled while rubbing off small tears that appeared from laughing too hard.

“Wow, yeah... It was pretty good!” Connie commented, adjusting her sitting position.

“You _always_ say that!” Steven lightly pushed Connie in a joking manner.

She was about to retort to that but she was interrupted by a loud thud and grunts from outside. Jolting up and and silencing themselves they tried to make out what was going on. Quickly pausing the movie Connie grabbed Steven’s hand as they crept downstairs.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?! Shouldn’t we tell the gems first?” Connie whispered which really was a bit too loud to be called an whisper which only resulted in Steven turning around and pleadingly hushing her.

For a brief moment before the waves crashed back down or the thunder made a deafening roar they could make out crying which sounded way to similar but in a very weird way. Slowly opening the door Steven looked outside. There, on the porch, there were two figures shaking and holding onto each other. Connie followed suit and pushed the door to let herself out too but it made an ugly groan from getting moved to fast. He shot a worried glance at her who, herself, was cringing at her own action.

“H-hello?”

Both of them snapped their heads back to face the figures. One of them has looked up at them with tears eyes. Connie took a step back, the person looked way too much like her. Steven was just as bewildered.

“Who are you?” Connie said in a demanding manner, trying hard to sound brave and internally getting mad at herself from letting her voice tremble at the end.

“I’m- I’m you, Connie. I’m you from the future,” she replied, “please let us in and we’ll tell you why we’re here.”

Steven could feel Connie’s grip tighten as he looked down at the figure older Connie was holding. From the curly hair it was unmistakably him.

-

Steven and Connie looked wearily on their future selfs from the kitchen counter while waiting for water inside a kettle to boil. Future Connie now wore Steven’s red shirt while future Steven didn’t even wear anything on his upper body, just a bandage wrapped around his side which was put on him by future Connie. Their shirts and Steven’s jacket were lying in the the bathtub full of cold water in hopes to get the blood stains off as much as possible. Steven tried to heal future him but failed and to Steven’s surprise so did future Steven. When he gave the idea to go to the fountain, future him completely refused, both Steven and Connie tried to persuade him to go but future Connie told them that it wouldn’t do any good to him, leaving both of them completely dumbfounded on why. Now they could only rely on classic, human ways of healing.

Future Connie didn’t have much injuries, just some scratches and bruises, on the other hand future Steven was the complete opposite. He had a big gash on his side, blood from which stained both of future them, there was also a cut which went which went over his nose and a bit under his eyes which got treated with a plaster

About half an hour ago, future Connie started stretching future Steven’s leg which obviously pained him but he didn’t complain and just let out hisses of pain from time to time. Steven was about to ask why was she hurting him on purpose but Connie stopped him before he said anything. She explained that most probably future him has a leg crump and future Connie doing that so it wouldn’t hurt as much later. Steven looked up back at them. They were still really close in the future... Maybe even closer.

It was weird for Steven, just seeing what felt like strangers walking around his house as if they know the place. And the thing is that... they actually do know it, it is their place and technically they have every right to be here but it’s not like he wants to kick them out it’s just weird, that’s all. It’s weird how they interact, the way they talk to each other in a hushed whisper, they way future Connie calms future Steven down by rubbing his cheek or stroking his hair when he starts crying or gets worried again and... and the kisses they would give each other, some of the we’re quick and calm while others were long and... passionate. They were obviously in love and it made both Steven and Connie blush whenever they thought about it. So far Steven and Connie were just friends and all of these interactions between future selves made them really awkward but it felt kinda good to know that they are not falling apart any time soon.

Future Steven and Connie spend most of their time on there, actually Future Steven spends all of his time on there. Future Connie tells him to stay put to save energy but it doesn’t look like he would’ve moved anyway. He looks so tired, both physically and emotional. His vision looked cloudy, he always looked lost in thoughts and sometimes it would take a couple of tugs to make him response or acknowledge your presence. He would look at Steven from time to time and try to crack a smile but it always looked so broken and forced. There was definitely something haunting him. He would look at nothing in particular and you could see his pupils shrink from fear he would grab his head, pull at his hair and shake uncontrollably until future Connie calmed him down.

Future Connie was tired too. It’s obvious from the bags under her eyes that just like Steven she was sleep deprived. She looked very stern and stiff but when she was around future Steven she was soft and caring. She was very careful when changing the bandages on Steven or applying medicine. Having a doctor as a mother had its perks and she new confidently what to do.

"Steven?"

"Huh?" Steven turned to his right to notice Connie gracefully sliding off the counter and walking up to the stove to turn off the heat

"Water's ready," she replied holding up the kettle, "ask them if they want anything."

Steven turned around looking awkwardly at the couple. Things have definitely calmed down. Future him was all patched up and now only time was needed for him to be back on his feet like nothing ever happened and future Connie looked much more carefree and was obviously relieved that they could finally take a break.

"Sooooo... Hi!" Steven said as cheerfully as he could at a situation like this, 'is there anything that you want to drink?"

"Oh, hey! Um... maybe two coffees?" future Connie replied as she stopped brushing future Steven's hair, who's head was on her lap.

"Sorry, I don't know how to," Steven replied sheepishly.

"Beer," future Steven grunted nonchalantly which left Steven a bit in shock.

"Nooooooo!" Future Connie replied in an exaggerated manner, chuckling a bit, and flicked future Steven's nose which made him grunt in a very displeased manner, "I thought you learned your lesson since that one time you got drunk and vomited all over the floor!"

"Come on! Please!" Future Steven complained while future Connie payed no mind and ordered two herbal teas.

"Oh, and... How should I call you guys?" Steven asked while laughing a bit trying to pretend that the fact that future him got drunk was funny to him too.

"Hmmmm... Maybe call us by our surnames?" Connie answered thoughtfully and then turned her towards future Steven with a smirk,"what do you think, _Mr Universe_ "

Future Steven blushed and let out a raspy chuckle while giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh, haha, okey!" Steven awkwardly laughed while walking back to Connie

"Yep, I heard!" Connie spoke up before Steven could say something while pouring water into two mugs and putting a tea bag in each.

"No, but, did you hear about the beer thing.."

"You're worried that future you will be alcoholic," Connie replied raising her eyebrow, "she said 'that one time' or something so it must've been just a bad day for him"

Steven sighed and Connie gave him a small smile, "anyways I will take the tea to Universe and Maheswaran okey?"

Steven gave her a nod and followed her with his eyes as she walked closer to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what I'm doing lmao so yeah... haha  
> will try to update as quickly as I can cause I still have school you know  
> This chapter was from Steven's pov but I wanna make the next one from Universe's  
> reminder: no beta read because fuck it


	2. one on one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so self-harm is referenced here but nothing happens in the chapter itself  
> you know just a heads-up for that
> 
> Now everything 'quoted' is a flashback or whatev

Universe looked down at his tea. He wasn’t really in the state to want to drink or eat anything but he still did it out of politeness. Getting over the fact that both him and Maheswaran nearly died was something that he wasn’t able to do just yet.

>   
>  “C-connie? What are you doing?” Universe yelped looking up at her, “we can’t just go back we have to fight!”
> 
> “How are we supposed to do that?!” She looked down, holding a tiny device Peridot made, “your bubble will break sooner or later!”
> 
> “Sapphires told me that we will win! They don’t need our help anymore! And if we stay,” Maheswaran waved at the menacing quartzes behind the bubble, “we will _**fucking**_ die!”
> 
> “Nghhhh... They- they still need me!” Universe grunted still holding onto his wounded side, tears stinging his eyes, “I need to help them!”
> 
> “How is you dying going to help them, every main crystal gem is **dead** anyways?!” Maheswaran shouted back, her voice breaking at the end, “this is our only way out!”
> 
> The bubble started cracking making Maheswaran shiver.
> 
> “That’s it! You’re going with me!” grabbing him by his shoulder, Maheswaran activated the tiny pyramid.  
> 

“Steven?!”

With a shuddered gasp, Universe jolted his head to his left to see Maheswaran with her hand on his shoulder.

“You, ok? You kinda unconsciously crushed the mug,” she stated wearily, “sorry if I scared you.”

“Mm, yeah it’s ok I’m fine, it’s fine,” he replied, slowly putting his hand up to see broken pieces of the ceramic mug sticking out oh his skin and realising that the tea that was originally destined to be drunk was now on his bandages and jeans, “oh, um... I’m sorry, I- I didn’t notice... I will clean it up-“

“No, no it’s okay! I’ll clean it up!” Maheswaran stated. 

“But-“ 

“No buts! I’m cleaning it up and then helping you!” 

“Can I help him?” Connie asked shyly, “to you know get out all the glass and stuff.”

“Well, you can but you don’t have to if you don’t want to...” Maheswaran replied slowly. 

Connie’s face lit up and soon she was pulling him into the bathroom by his uninjured hand and making poor Universe limp his way there. 

-

“Hmmm... Could you sit on _there_?” Connie pointed at the bathtub, “and give me your hand?” 

Universe followed her orders without hesitation. Now Connie was working on his hand, she was pulling out all the shards with a pincer as carefully as possible and throwing them into a plastic bag she took with her while Universe bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making any sound. Remembering his and Maheswaran’s clothes he looked behind him. They were still in there, the blood painted the water a tint of red. He really should take those out and use soap to clean out the rest. 

“What’s up?...” Connie asked looking up at him.

“Oh, just thinking about what to do with,” Universe pointed at the bathtub, “ _this_...”

"Oh, I can-"

"It's my blood therefore my job" 

"Just wanted to say that that was very weird and also whatever you'll use will sting your cuts and also you have a hard time walking from the injuries. You'll just slow the process of healing or'll make things worse!" 

"Rubber gloves are a thing and I can totally stand by myself, thank you very much."

"Well when I first saw you, you weren't as powerful and strong as you say." 

Universe took a few shaky breathes whilst turning away. She shouldn't have said though when she realised that it was too late. 

"I- I'm sorry." 

The next few minutes were spend in silence, the one that made the air feel heavy, the one that gives you a gut feeling to get away from here to take a breathe of fresh air.

-

Maheswaran has took the job of cleaning up any mug pieces that fell on the floor while Steven found a comfortable, and not wet, place to sit while drying the couch with a hair drier. It was just hot water with green leaves so there should be no stain, right? Turning off the drier, he looked at Connie. 

"I'm done!" 

"Well done! You've finished earlier than me!" Maheswaran chuckled while kneeling down to look for more pieces. 

"Sooo, umm... What happened there?" 

"He saw a flashback... I don't think I should tell you of what just yet I think.." 

"Why wasn't he able to heal himself? Isn't future me supposed to be like.. super c-cool or something." 

He heard Connie suck in air before sitting up to face him. 

"His gem... is cracked. He still has some of his powers but they don't work properly so I hoped you'd be able to fix it." 

"So, he's kinda in the same situation Lapis once was?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why don't you take him to the fountain? My powers must be acing up from shock you know." 

"He can't use her tears anymore. It now has a negative affect on him." 

Steven looked at her in confusion. 

"It's a long story," she breathed out. 

"And- why am I so _sad_?"

Maheswaran just shook her head, refusing to answer that question, and continued working on her task 

\- 

Universe was now taking care of the clothes. He would rub soap into the clothes, rinse and then repeat until the red was gone. He washed Maheswaran's blouse first and Connie has taken the job of waving it about to help it dry which really wasn't working much. It was strange seeing Steven like this. He was much taller than her and his normally confident posture was replaced by a slouchy, tired one. He didn't wear any shoes leaving him to balance on the cold tiles with only his left foot being there for support. Except for his torn jeans, there was nothing else oh him and his torso was completely bandaged up due to the stab wound on his right side, making his gem impossible to see. There were old and new battle scars all over him, some bigger than the rest but the ones that she wanted to know about the most were the Ines that covered his wrist and went up his elbow. They were barely noticeable but they were definitely there and real. 

"I'm sorry," Connie stated again. 

"I know. I'm sorry too. For being aggressive you know." 

"It's not your fault. I know you're stressed." 

"That doesn't give me the right to be disrespectful." 

"What happened?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it, sorry." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"What exactly?" 

"Your hand." 

"Kinda but its not like I'll make you clean this mess." 

"How did you get those scars on your wrist?" 

" _please_ no more questions." 

"Ok, sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky ending I know but I didn't know what else to write but if I get any ideas I'll just add it to future chapters lmao


	3. it's not that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda rushed  
> just sayin
> 
> also I didn't even proof read this well so if there's any mistakes don't be scared to tell me

"Thank you," Universe sighed while thumbing his bandaged palm. The antiseptic spray stung a bit but it wasn't that bad because he knew it was for the better. 

"Nooooo problem!" Connie answered sweetly. Thankfully for her she was able to lighten the mood by small talking with Universe as well as making some puns. Universe would reply with a tired smile in return. He was genuinely enjoying her company now but a few silly jokes just can't get rid of the tiredness and never ending feeling of uneasiness, that hasn't left is gut since the first attack.

"We're really, _really_ sorry for barging in like that, Connie, this day was supposed to be a day off your you, kids," Universe apologised sadly, "and now you have us to worry about."

"But it's not your fault! You guys needed immediate help and place to stay!"

"But you didn't deserve to take care of this mess!"

"Sometimes it is how it is!"

With a sigh Universe slowly lowered himself from the bathtub ledge and limped his away towards the door, holding onto anything that was in his reach and could help him move easier.

After a moment of hesitation Universe turned around before exiting the room, "don't worry. In a day or two you wouldn't need to help me anymore so you will be able to have a proper break."

"Are you sure?'

"Definitely."

-

"I think this should be it," Maheswaran stated proudly as she stood up and casually brushed her knees from any dust.

"Future Connie - 1, mug pieces - 0!" Steven cheered from the couch making Maheswaran giggle slightly.

"I see you guys are finished too," Universe remarked as he entered the room.

"We sure did show that tea who's boss!" Steven bragged from his place.

"Lovely," Universe replied as he limped towards Maheswaran.

They met in the middle in a warm hug. 

"Is everything okey, big guy?" Maheswaran asked, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Heh, yeah... I just got lost in thought."

"Steven, I know you weren't just lost in thought and it's the trauma," Maheswaran whispered as she backed away, "but don't worry. I'll help you get through this, Biscuit."

"Mm... Thanks, Strawberry."

Maheswaran gave him a quick peck on the lips making Steven, who was watching the whole interaction, blush.

"Sorry, this must be weird for you," Maheswaran chuckled.

"Haha, yeah."

Hey, Stevo... Can you tell me the time?" Universe questioned turning his face towards him while still holding Connie which let her put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh jeez," Steven' brows furrowed, "It's 1 am."

Universe wanted to reply with the fact that he gets 3 hours of sleep everyday but decided against it.

"Heyo! Connie's back with dry clothes!"

"So nice! Steven's shirt is sweet but it's a bit too small on me while Mr Universe right here really needs to wear more than just jeans so this is perfect!"

"Ok now that everyone's here I think we can distribute the sleeping places between each other. Steven and Connie could sleep in his room while me and _Mrs Maheswaran_ , can sleep on the couch. It's convertible so it should have space for both of us.

"Sweet!" Maheswaran commented on his plan.

"Yes it's good! Me and Con will go upstairs while you can sleep here. I'm guessing that you know the place really well so you don't need help."

"That's right."

After saying their good nights, everyone started setting up their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short, I got tired and I knew that I had to have a chapter finished today so I guess this is what you just sometimes get
> 
> After posting chapters daily I'll change the schedule to 1 chap per 2-4 days because it's tiring to write something good without breaks
> 
> anyways thanks for reading this 
> 
> more's to come


	4. writer's note

sorry for not updating. I think I need a little break I hope you don't mind xoxo ilyasm I hope I'll be back soon with more chapters


	5. hugs and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe and Maheswaran call each other Steven and Connie when they're alone because nor Steven or Connie are there so of course confusion won't happen
> 
> so yeah those are not mistakes with consistency

Except for calm breathing and occasional creaking of the house everything was quiet. Calming down, the waves were nothing more than tiny ripples in the water and the rain was barely there.

Maheswaran and Universe were able to find some of Greg’s old clothing and merchandise. Universe put on a white star shirt and some old sweatpants from the times when Greg was in his better days while Maheswaran put on a blue one and some soft trousers which were slightly too big for her.

They had their backs towards each other. Maheswaran would've loved to snuggle with him but she knew that sometimes, Universe just needed his space to think. Sleep was tugging at her eyelids but before slipping into oblivion she heard him make a noise. It was a shaky wheeze followed by a quick sniff.

"Steven?" Maheswaran mumbled, turning towards him.

He immediately went still.

"I know you're awake," Maheswaran whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

After a few moments Universe finally turned towards her.

"Look at me."

Weakly he raised his head, letting the pale moon light reveal his teary eyes. 

"Come 'ere," Maheswaran invited Universe into her arms.

He slowly reached out for her and she pulled him into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her back, he gently put his head under her own meanwhile she put a hand around his neck and the other on his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"N-no..."

"Just want some comfort?'

"Mhm."

Moving slightly, Maheswaran held him even tighter, being careful not to touch his still hurting injuries, and caressed his curly hair as he broke into a fit of soft cries. She didn't say anything, just gave him a chance to let everything out. After some time, Universe quietened down, easing the weight on Maheswaran's heart as she fell into peaceful slumber as well.

-

Hearing whispers from downstairs, Steven woke up. Noticing that Connie was awake too and sitting up on his bed, he shot her a questioning glance to which she replied with a shrug. Slowly standing up from his makeshift bed on the floor, Steven creeped up to his bed and swiftly pulled himself up on it to sit right next to her. Now they were both listening. 

It was hard to make out what was said but they soon realised that the whispers belonged to Maheswaran, it didn’t seem like Universe was saying anything but there were some almost unheard sobs, which only he could be the owner of.

Steven looked over at Connie worriedly. Pointing with his head towards the staircase to which she replied with putting her arm in front of him to stop him from going. Confused Steven raised an eyebrow to which Connie reacted with a disapproving shake of her head. Slowly he slouched back down. When nothing import happed in 10 minutes they went back to their places but didn't fall asleep before being sure the couple beneath was out cold and in peace.

-

Universe felt something cold and pointy touch his cheek. Groaning, he pushed away the object and lazily opened his eyes to be met with seven other staring right back at him. With a yelp, Universe clumsily sat up and stared back, making Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, who was holding a spear which she pocked him with, stumble backwards. 

He genuinely forgot that they would be here. They’ve been shattered so many months ago. He missed them so much but now they were right there, in front of him, not knowing their tragic fate and just standing before him as if nothing bad was ever going to happen. Universe ordered Greg to evacuate. As much as Greg wanted to stay and help or leave with his by his son by his side, Universe, of course, just couldn’t allow that. Maheswaran was originally supposed to leave with her parents but their car crashed into debris of a hand ship. Lion dragged her back into Universe’s house, which still was standing strong at the time, and he got her all patched up though, unfortunately for Maheswaran, she was now left without her parents. 

They mourned for them so much. Maheswaran would give him tight hugs and try her best to make him feel better in his lows and so would Universe. They only had each other left. It was scary how they both knew that if they were alone they would’ve completely given up and well...

“Hey um I know you kinda broke in and slept on our couch without permission but are you okay?”

“Hey, dude?”

“Huh?” Universe looked up realising someone was talking to him.

“You kinda spaced out oh and you’re crying,” Amethyst started cautiously as Pearl and Garnet shot worried glances at each other.

Rubbing his cheek he realised that he indeed was crying.

“Memories again?” Maheswaran mumbled. She just woke up to the gems looking right at her though she payed no mind and unconsciously determined that helping Universe was more important than explaining what’s going to the gems. Without giving her a specific answer, Universe pulled her towards him and they met together in a hug. She tried to stay strong for him but he reminded her too much of her own sorrows and soon they were just a sobbing mess on the couch clinging onto each other as if their life depended on it.

Steven and Connie were quietly observing from above. Garnet noticed them pretty soon and quietly pulled Pearl and Amethyst not to disrupt the crying couple and lead them to the staircase. 

“This will be a long talk,” Steven sighed while pulling away from the ledge and starting to walk towards the bed.

“Yeah,” Connie quietly replied still looking at Maheswaran and Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back?!?! YEP KIM AKA LION’S UNIVERSE!!! THANK YOU FOR WAITING AND UNDERSTANDING XOXO ILYASM 💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> you can also vote on the future of the fic here https://twitter.com/lions_universe/status/1222146184615206913?s=21


	6. welp fuck

welp guess what  
writer’s block  
this story is discontinuing I’m very sorry   
but at least here’s a chapter I never finished 

-

“Stop, stop, stop!” Amethyst shook her hands in front of Steven, “so you’re telling me that that’s you guys from the future?!?!”

Connie and Steven nodded awkwardly.

“Ohh hoh ho ho! This is like... soooo cool!” Amethyst exclaimed, obviously excited to talk about the future with the older Steven. Pearl, on the other hand, wasn’t as happy about it.

Pearl pushed Amethyst out of the way to be in front making her make a grunt of disapproval, “do you know what happened to them? We tried to talk but they just... started crying?”

“We don’t really know... They avoided the question but when they came Universe, we call future us by our surnames, was bleeding, ” Connie replied cautiously.

“Both of them looked like they just came out of a fight!” Steven added.

Pearl put a hand on her cheek and worriedly looked through the screen door at the couple who finally stopped crying. Earlier Steven, Connie and The Gems decided to move to the porch rather than talk in Steven’s room so they could have a private conversation.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Garnet finally spoke up after a long silence making everyone look up at her.

-

They have stopped crying and now we’re just sitting opposite each other. Leaning in, Universe rubbed off Maheswaran’s tears from under her eyes with his thumb and Maheswaran returned the favour by wiping his cheek with her hand. It’s a simple habit they’ve grown used to. This physical affection would really bring warmth to their hearts knowing that somebody’s here to help. 

Looking to the side, Maheswaran noticed the Gems standing outside on the porch. She couldn’t hear them but due to the opening and closing mouths it was obvious that they were talking.

“We scared them away with our crying,” Maheswaran commented turning her head making Steven follow her gaze and chuckle bitterly, “I guess we did.”


End file.
